Konoha's Sandstorm
by aritsarkar
Summary: What if Naruto had a defense and offense like Gaara see how even after being abandoned Naruto becomes a legend...or a...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

AN: " I am going to be the Hokage" - Speech

_I am going to be the Hokage- Thoughts_

**I am going to be the Hokage- Bijuu/Summon/Jutsu**

**Prologue: Sealed Fate**

October 10: Minato could only curse his fate as he watched a man with as strange mask holding his son Naruto in a life threatening position. He looked towards his wife. Kushina was still weak giving birth to their twins, Naruto and Natsuko. Natsuko was born fragile and was sleeping in her crib. Minato looked back towards the man.

"Move away from your wife or else I shall kill your boy." said the man

Minato didn't budge from his position beside kushina's bed. The man seeing this threw Naruto upward and shot a kunai towards him. Minato instantly teleported to him and dropped to the ground holding him. But by this time the man had moved to Kushina. Minato stared in disbelief as the man revealed a sharingan eye and somehow was forcefully unsealing the Kyubi from Kushina. Soon the Kyubi came out into the real world. The man disappeared along with the Kyubi.

Minato quickly went to Kushina and seeing her alive took her and their babies to their house. He then teleported to his office to prepare for the upcoming battle. Minato informed Sandaime about what had happened and told him to halt the Kyubi till he makes the necessary arrangements to defeat the beast.

**Meanwhile, **the man appeared with the Kyubi infront of Konoha's main gate and ordered it to destroy Konoha. The man looked towards Konoha for a last time and disappeared with no trace leaving behind.

**Hokage Mansion,**

'_The Kyubi must be sealed immediately' _thought Minato as he entered his room '_and the only suitable vessel is a newborn baby'. _He looked towards his babies more specifically towards Naruto.

'_Natsuko is too much fragile so she can't hold the Kyubi...Sorry Naruto but you have to carry the burden of being the Kyubi jinchuriki.'_

Minato picked up Naruto and looked towards a sleeping Kushina with a small smile. Then he teleported to Konoha's main gate where the Sandaime was giving orders to a group of shinobis. Sandaime looked towards Minato who was holding his son.

"What are you going to do Minato?" asked the Sandaime although he already knew the answer.

"I am going to use the **Shiki Fuin** and seal the Kyubi in Naruto." replied Minato.

"But that means..."

"Yes I am going sacrifice my soul to the Shinigami in order to seal the Kyubi." Said Minato and without wasting any more time summoned the toad boss Gamabunta.

"What am I summoned for lad?" asked Gamabunta.

Minato pointed towards The Kyubi who was slaughtering shinobis like ants

"You want me to fight the Kyubi no Yoko."

"No just stall it till I make the seals to seal it. Now lets go." said Minato

Gamabunta nodded and jumped high in the air and drew his tanto out. He rocketed towards the Kyubi and made a large vertical slash towards Kyubi. Kyubi dodged the strike with mere effort and thrusts its tails towards Gambunta who had to jump back to avoid being skewered. This continued for a while till Kyubi swung its claws injuring Gamabunta's eye But the time was enough for Minato to draw the seals on Naruto.

The Shinigami was floating was floating behind Minato. Minato looked towards the Kyubi spoke the words that would seal fate of the three.

"**Shiki Fuin"**

The Shinigami's arm shot out of Minato's stomach and grabbed the Kyubi who could only thrash desperately trying to free itself. All of the Kyubi's chakra was sucked into Naruto's stomach leaving. The seal glowed for some time and became stable. The Shinigami then grabbed Minato's soul and removed it from his body. Gamabunta no longer being bounded to his summoner disappeared with a puff and Naruto started falling on the ground.

While this was going on the Sandaime was rushing towards Naruto. But he could only watch in horror as Naruto was about to hit the ground. But to his relief and confusion just before Naruto would hit the ground it bulged out and became soft and the wind decreased the speed at which Naruto was falling and landed him softly on the ground.

Sandaime contemplated something as he picked up Naruto.

'_This is new. The Kyubi must have granted Naruto with the subconscious power to manipulated wind and earth at the same time.' _thought Sandaime_._

He ordered his shinobis to pick up Minato's body and head back to village.

**An:** The first few chapters are going to be little slow. Bear with me please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2**

**Two Years later,**

The Sandaime Hokage could be seen sitting behind the Hokage's desk deep in thought about something.

'_This was the sixth attempt on young Naruto's life._' thought the Sandaime.

Somehow last night a mercenary was able to infiltrate Kushina's apartment and tried to kill the blond boy. It was only due to the earth and wind element Naruto could use subconsciously to defend himself that the would be killer was killed himself.

'_How foolish the citizens of Konoha have become_' thought the Sandaime. He still remembered the time when Naruto's status as the jinchuriki of the Kyubi was revealed.

**Flashback(2 years ago):**

The Sandaime Hokage was standing on the roof of Hokage Tower wearing his robes and holding Naruto close to him. All the villagers had gathered below the Hokage Tower.

"Citizens of Konoha today is the day of great sadness for today many of our family members have died. Our beloved Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life too..." stated the Hokage.

The crowd could be seen mourning and crying for their deceased families.

"But..." continued the Hokage.

"The will of fire still burns in us"

He held Naruto above his head and.

"Minato sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubi in his own son and passed down his will of fire to Naruto."

"I present you Naruto Namikaze, the one who holds the Kyubi from causing more destruction."

There was silence for some time and then the whispers began.

"Its the Kyubi." shouted someone. "He killed our Yondaime."

"Kill it before it can kill anybody else." were all the proclamations done by the villagers. Someone even was foolish enough to throw a stone towards Naruto. Sandaime instantly ordered his ANBUs to surround him and he disappeared to the Hokage Tower.

**Flashback End. **

_What a difficult life you have to live Naruto..._sighed the Hokage.

**Meanwhile, At Konoha Hospital:**

A young blonde boy could be seen standing near a woman with long red hair as the women was talking to a medic. Although every people present was looking towards the boy with fear and hate, the boy didn't show any ounce of emotion towards them.

"Yes, Kushina Sama, Natsuko hime is going to be a normal fine child in few months." stated the medic ninja.

But she can't even walk properly and look at Naruto." Said Kushina and looked towards Naruto.

"Don't worry Kushina Sama she was born fragile but she would become strong with time."

"Hmm... I hope so." Said Kushina while holding a girl in her arms who had red hair like her. The girl was trying to touch Naruto's hair and was giggling like crazy.

Kushina bid the medic goodbye and went towards the exit with Naruto following behind. As soon as they crossed the hospital boundary a man dashed towards them, more specifically towards Naruto.

"Die demon." shouted the man as he made a vertical slash with his sword towards Naruto. Within blink of an eye a stone slab bulged out from the ground and blocked the sword. The man didn't even get the time to contemplate as a blade of wind rushed him and completely cleaved his head from his body. Kushina could only watch in horror as the man's blood splashed all over her and Natsuko. Kushina looked towards Naruto only to see him not even fazed by the brutal killing of the man. She was broken out of her thoughts as Natsuko started crying. She quickly took Naruto and shunshined to her house with the thought of informing Sarutobi about the incident.

**Same Night,**

Naruto was sitting on his window looking towards the moon. He never had the luxury of sleeping with his mother. Neither his mother coddled him like many kids he saw being coddled by their parents. He sighed and went to his bed. Meanwhile Kushina looked towards Natsuko sleeping in her bed while thinking about all the assassination attempts on Naruto and their affect on Natsuko. She remember one time a assassin even tried to kill both Narsuko and Naruto with a wide area jutsu while both of them were together.

'_No. This can't go on forever.' _with that thought Kushina went to bed too.

**Timeskip: For years after Kyubi attack**

**Hokage Tower,**

"What are you saying Kushina? Don't you have a heart? How can you do this?" asked the Hokage with disbelief.

"Don't you say that Sarutobi jiji. It tears my heart to do so but it must be done." Cried out Kushina.

"But you can't abandon Naruto." insisted the Hokage.

"I know but I don't want Natsuko to suffer too."

"And Naruto has his protection against assassins but what about Natsuko. What if she is killed by someone who wishes to harm Naruto?" said Kushina.

The Hokage was silent for some time.

"All right but what do you want me to do?" asked the Hokage.

"Protect him till he becomes a ninja. Take him under your wing." said Kushina.

The Hokage turned his back to Kushina and said," Ok it shall be done. Now leave." He looked towards the Hokage Mountains more specifically towards Minato's face.

**Hokage Mountains,**

Naruto was standing on his father's head when Kushina approached him. Naruto had already sensed her so turned towards her.

"What happened mother?" asked Naruto seeing that his mother was crying.

"Naruto I love you son. You know that...don't you?" stated Kushina.

"Of course mother." Was Naruto's reply devoid of any emotion.

Hearing such an emotionless answer more tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Naruto...you can't stay with me and your sister anymore." said Kushina.

Naruto remained silent for some time at last said, "Can i know the reason mother?"

"I know you have to face the villager's hate and fear due to the Kyubi...I don't want Natsuko to suffer the same fate." cried out Kushina

Naruto stared at his mother with cold blue eyes and answered, "I shall do as you wish...mother."

"But where would I stay then?"

Kushina opened her mouth to answer but the Sandaime appeared and spoke, "You would be staying with me till you become a genin."

Naruto gave a curt nod and said, "Hai Hokage sama."

"Shall I get my things now?" asked Naruto looking towards Kushina.

"No need a genin team is already delivering your things to the Hokage mansion." said the Hokage

Naruto gave a nod , looked towards his mother and started walking away with the Sandaime following behind. Kushina continued crying and said, "I am sorry... Minato"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: To all my fanfic readers I have forgot to mention that the Kyubi attack took place 5 years to that prior to that of in Manga. And this is my story so pardon my mistakes.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2**

**6 years after Kyubi attack****.**

A six year old blonde boy with shoulder length hair wearing a black ANBU pants, a black meshed shirt and a pair of shinobi shoes could be seen standing in front of the forest on the Hokage Mountains. He raised his hand and made a vertical slash with his hand.

The result was that a large blade of wind appeared and rushed towards the forest. The first tree it hit was sliced in two and the next one received a large slash mark.

'_Not enough power. I have to saturate the air with more chakra. I have to saturate the air with more of my chakra_.' thought Naruto.

Again he made slash and this time the blade of wind tore through a few trees.

"Excellent Naruto. Now lets go. You don't want to be late for your first day at academy." said the Sandaime appearing behind him. Naruto gave a nod and started to walk away.

**Same time near a Konoha lake,**

A raven haired boy of the same age of Naruto could be seen doing hand seals.

**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. **A stream of fire erupted from the boy's mouth and transformed into a large orb of fire which sailed past the lake evaporating much of its water.

"Well done Itachi. You have done it in your first try." said Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi looked towards his father but said nothing.

"Now lets go or you shall be late." Said Fugaku and headed towards the Ninja Academy with Itachi following behind.

**Few minutes later, Ninja Academy.**

"Do well Itachi. Remember you are the heir of Uchiha Clan. As such you should always remain on top." said Fugaku.

"Of Course Father."

Itachi bowed and entered the academy building.

Meanwhile, Naruto was already in the academy and was observing his soon to be classmate without letting them notice him.

"They are not worthy to become true shinobis." said Itachi from behind Naruto.

"You are strong to be able to come so close before I detected you." said Naruto after some time.

"Itachi Uchiha." said Itachi.

"Naruto Namikaze."

They stared at each other gauging their strength. Itachi broke the silence and said, "We should inform the teacher about our presence."

Naruto nodded and walked to the centre of the class with Itachi following behind. Both Naruto and Itachi took seat in the last row corner from where they could observe the whole class. All the while the girls were looking at the duo with lovestruck eyes. '_Fangirls._' thought Naruto and Itachi at the same time.

**Timeskip: 1 Year later,**

Itachi could be seen dodging some mud wolves while Naruto was concentrating in controlling changed his course and rushed towards Naruto with the wolves following behind. He made the necessary hand seals and exhaled a large ball of fire towards Naruto. A earth wall appeared in front of Naruto and blocked the fire. But the fire was only a distraction as Itachi disappeared with a great burst of speed and the wolves collided with the wall and disintegrated. Itachi appeared behind Naruto and delivered a hard punch. Naruto fell on the ground and turned into earth.

'_Earth Clone_.' thought Itachi but he had to dodge a blade of wind which just nicked his cheek. Naruto appeared from behind a tree with a slightly bruised cheek.

"I see you substituted with a earth clone as soon as you got hit." said Itachi.

"Yes. Now lets head for the academy" said Naruto and started walking towards the exit.

Itachi and Naruto had met on their first day in the academy. They had acknowledged their talent and became sparring partner. As such they had improved in leaps and the Hokage allowed them to give the graduation exam this year.

**Ninja Academy, Graduating Class.**

Kurenai Yuuhi was very frustrated. None of her classmates were good at being ninja. The girls were attentive in their look than in ninja skills and the boys were all worthless perverts. And she knew she was going to be teamed with any two of these morons. So yes she was very much frustrated.

"Did you hear?" asked one boy."

"What?"

"Two brats from junior class are going to give the graduation exam with us." said the first boy.

"What? Are you serious? There is no way two kids can compete with us."

"They are no ordinary kids. Rumour is both of them are prodigies borned once in a decade.' said a third boy.

"Who are they?"

Kurenai had heard the conversation and she was more interested than anybody else.

"Itachi Uchiha the Uchiha clan heir and Naruto Namikaze...the one who has the Kyubi." said the third boy.

'_Hmm...if this is true i hope I get one of them as my teammate.'_ thought kurenai.

**...**

"What do you think?" asked Naruto.

Both Naruto and Itachi were already in the room undetected by everyone.

"Pathetic."

"Except that girl. She is perceptive." said Itachi looking towards Kurenai.

Naruto nodded and both of them became silent. Soon the teacher came an strated explaining the rules of graduation exam. They had to perform the three academy jutsus. "Naruto Namikaze." called the teacher.

Naruto stood up and the whole class turned back to look at him.

"_Wow...I didn't even sense them coming_.' thought Kurenai looking at Naruto and Itachi.

**2 hours later,**

Both of them had passed as expected and now the teacher was lecturing about being a true shinobi of Konoha.

"Tomorrow all of you would be assigned with two of your classmates under a Jounin sensei as a genin team. Class dismissed." Said the teacher.

**Konoha Streets,**

"So do you think we would assigned to a same team? asked Itachi

"Probably not." replied Naruto.

Itachi nodded and said, "Lets continue our spar from the morning."

"Hmm." said Naruto and both of them shunshined to a training ground.

**Hokage Tower,**

"This is an overkill." said a Jounin looking at the team chart.

"Maybe but its final." Said the Hokage

"What a drag." said the Jounin.

"Don't worry Shikaku...your team won't be that troublesome." Said a smirking Hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

An: To all my readers I am pleased to see you are interested in my story. I may be an amateur but I promise to finish my story and yea it would be long.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 3**

**Next day,**

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Naruto namikaze and Itachi Uchiha. You three are team 1 and your jounin sensei is Nara Shikaku." Said the teacher.

Naruto and Itachi were nodded looking at each other while the others boys whined about how they should have got Kurenai in their team. Soon the teacher finished naming all the teams and left. Naruto and his team was told to meet their sensei in their designated training ground. Kurenai saw Naruto and Itachi and exiting the classroom and ran behind to catch up to them.

**Konoha Streets,**

"Shikaku Nara, our assigned teacher is the leader of the Nara clan." said Itachi.

"Is he strong?" asked Naruto.

"Yes in a way he is." Said itachi. He had heard about the Nara clan leader from his father.

The man was said to be intelligent far beyond ordinary level.

"Wait guys." said Kurenai.

"You should have waited for me. After all we are a team from now on."

"My apologies Kurenai san." Said Itachi and the boys started walking again.

'_Not much of a talker. Are they?_' thought Kurenai as she followed them.

**Training Ground 1,**

Soon the trio reached the training ground to see a man lying on the grass underneath a tree. The man had two scars on his cheeks, his hair was tied in a spiky ponytail and he had a goatee.

The man opened his eyes and said, "Good Morning."

Kurenai was the only one to wish him in return.

"Its too troublesome but as you can see I am you sensei...so introductions are in order."

"Just say your name and anything you would like."

"Why don't you go first sensei." stated Kurenai.

"Troublesome..My name is Shikaku Nara. My hobby is too look after my deers." Said Shikaku.

"Now you go first lady."

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like gardening. I hate perverts and I want to be a genjutsu mistress." said Kurenai.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow hearing the last statement, Shikaku told itachi to go next.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." Said Itachi.

Kurenai looked towards him expecting more but Itachi remained silent. Shikaku looked towards Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze." Said Naruto.

Kurenai's eyes twitched continuously. Shikaku sighed and said, "Look there is a rule that every genin team has to pass a test given by their jounin sensei in order to do mission for Konoha."

"But I would not take such test because...it would be too troublesome."

'_Great...I have two teammates who are most probably emotionally dead and a sensei who says the word troublesome three times in two minutes.' _thought Kurenai.

**3 months later,**

The target could only look around helplessly as she was surrounded by stone walls on every side trapping her in a stone cage.

"Mission to capture daimyo's wife's cat complete." said Kurenai as Naruto extended his and the stone cage floated towards him.

"Lets go and wake up sensei." Said Itachi.

Shikaku was a having a good sleep when suddenly a wind blew past him. He opened his eyes to see his team looking at him with a stone cage holding a cat floating near Naruto.

"Looks like the troublesome mission is over. Okay lets go to the hokage." said Shikaku standing up.

Today was the last day the team had to suffer the torture known as D-Rank mission. From the next day Team 1 would be doing C-Rank missions. Kurenai was much happy about this and she knew her two teammates were relieved too. The only one not happy was Shikaku who won't get much sleep anymore.

**Next day,**

A man could be seen trapped under earth with only his head above the ground while Itachi and Naruto were sitting in front of him. Itachi's fully matured sharingan was activated as he looked in to the man's eyes.

"No, he was only after you Naruto. He didn't know me." said Itachi.

A few moments ago a man had tried to kill Itachio so Naruto wanted to know whether the man's target was him or Itachi. Hence Itachi used a genjutsu on the man to interrogate him while Naruto kept him trapped underground.

"Good. He is of no use anymore and it seems Kurenai has arrived too." said Naruto.

Kurenai saw the boys sitting on the training ground and ran towards them.

"What are you doing?"

"Is that a man?" asked a confused Kurenai.

"Nothing." Said Itachi and twisted the man's neck breaking it.

"What the hell? You just killed a man," shouted Kurenai. She became hysterical eeing Naruto touching the ground and the man and was completely buried underground.

"You monsters." shouted Kurenai again. She had just seen two seven year old kid killing a man without fazing at all as such she was greatly disturbed.

"Whats going on?" asked Shikaku seeing a disturbed Kurenai.

"A man tried to kill us and we killed him instead." Said Naruto.

Shikaku was well aware of all the assassination attempts on Naruto so instantly knew what had happened.

"Why don't you boys go and spar while I explain everything to Kurenai." said Shikaku.

Itachi and Naruto nodded and move to a distant corner in the traning ground.

After some time Shikaku had explained to Kurenai about reason for killing the man . Kurenai stared at Naruto for some time and approached the boys.

"I am sorry. I should not have accused you without knowing anything.' Said Kurenai.

"No need for apologies." Said Itachi and Naruto at the same time.

Shikaku called them and said, "What a drag...but we have to get a mission from the Hokage Tower."

The team agreed and exited the training ground.

**Konoha Street,**

"Mom! Mom! Lets go have some Ramen." Said Natsuko while Kushina was buying some vegetables

"Okay but stop shouting." Said Kushina smiling towards her daughter

Natsuko laughed and ran towards the street corner. "Ooooffff." Said Natsuko as she collided with a tall man and fell on her back.

"I am sorry Shikaku , she gets a little excited when it comes to ramen." Said Kushina appearing behind Natsuko.

"Its all right Kushina sama.' Said Shikaku.

"So I heard you took a genin team." Said Kushina only to stop as she saw Naruto behind Shikaku.

"Oh! Hello Naruto." Said Kushina meekly.

Naruto ignored her.

"Naruto nii san." shouted Natsuko. She had visited her twin brother sometimes in the Hokage Mansion. The old man had taken her to meet Naruto.

"Why don't you and your friends come to our house sometimes." said Kushina.

"Sorry Kushina sama. We are getting late. Lets go sensei." Said Naruto and started walking giving one last look to Natsuko. Kurenai and Itachi followed him. Shiakaku apologised to Kushina and turned to his students.

After some time,

"Umm..Naruto why do you call your mother by her name? asked Kurenai.

"She stopped being my mother when she abandoned me." Said Naruto

Kurenai was shocked. She looked towards their sensei and Itachi only to see them not at all surprise. '_I am the only one who didn't know this'_ thought Kurenai. She kept looking at Naruto with concern.

Naruto sighed and said, "Kurenai I am not at all bothered by this neither I am angry at her mother for abandoning me. So I suggest You stop thinking about it too."

Kurenai nodded and the team entered the Hokage tower


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Kushina may love Naruto but left him when he was only 4. She never took care of him. That is abandoning.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 4**

**Timeskip: 8 years after Kyubi attack**,

"Are you sure there are thirty of them?" asked Shikaku.

"Yeas but none of them have a developed chakra network means none of them are ninja." concluded Itachi.

This was Team 1's sixteenth C-Rank mission. The mission had minimal risk where they had incapacitate a group of bandits who often raided the Karakura town.

"What should we do sensei?" asked Kurenai.

"Kill them all." Said Naruto and looked towards Shikaku asking for permission.

Shikaku nodded and the wind around them became much stronger.

"Itachi give me some flame." Said Naruto as the wind rushed towards the bandit camp.

**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique. **Itachi exhaled a stream of fire. Soon the fire and the wind together became a blazing inferno and burnt the whole bandit camp into ashes in few seconds. Naruto looked on without blinking and Itachi reactivated his sharingan to check for any life left.

Kurenai looked at her teammates. She just couldn't understand the boys. One moment they are cold but still somewhat normal and one moment they are ruthless shinobis killing people without any emotion.

'_Sigh what a strange team I have, two teammates who are cold blooded killers and lazy ass teacher...but still I love my team._' thought Kurenai.

Naruto touched the ground with his hands and two huge walls of earth emerged and buried the now decimated bandit camp.

"Lets go." said Shikaku and the team exited the forest.

**Next Day, Hokage Tower.**

"And we arrived at Konoha this morning." Said Shikaku. He had to make a full report of the mission.

"Well done Team. Now you may rest for today. Dismissed" said the Hokage.

The team exited the Hokage's office. "Lets eat something and then you can do whatever you want." said Shikaku lazily.

**Akimichi Barbeque Restaurant, **

"So you sister is starting the academy today." asked Kurenai.

"Yes the Hokage said so." Replied Naruto.

Though Natsuko was the only reason Naruto was abandoned yet he didn't hold any grudge against his twin sister. Such emotion would only lead him to make rash decision which in return would only make him weak. That was Naruto's opinion.

Soon the team finished their lunch and exited the reastaurant. Shikaku bid them good bye and shunshined away.

"I want to see your new genjutsu." Sated Itachi looking towards kurenai.

"Okay but I have not masterd it yet." Replied Kurenai as the trio headed towards their training field.

**Training Ground 1,**

**Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape. **

The fiels was soon filled with with flower petals floating everywhere.

"Not bad but it still have some flaws." said Itachi looking towards a tree.

Kurenai emerged from behind the tree and asked' "how did you know I was there?"

"Your scent and you made sound while moving." Said Naruto.

Itachi nodded agreeing with Naruto and said, "And you should one or two more layers to make it more potent."

Kurenai accepted their advice and said, "You know you two are my worst opponent. Itachi you can dispel any genjutsu with your sharingan and Naruto you are practically immune to genjutsu due to...the Kyubi."

"Then you should improve your other skills too. Even I don't depend on my earth and wind completely." said Naruto.

"Over dependence on only one skill or weapon would make any ninja weak. Like overdependence on sharingan would make me weak." Said Itach .

Kurenai listened to the boys and thought about it too. She knew she would be annihilated against someone like Itachi or Naruto.

"Lets go. I have to report to my father too." Said Itachi.

"You go on. I have some business to attend to." Said Naruto.

Itachi looked towards him and nodded. He shunshined away with Kurenai following behind.

"Come out now." ordered Naruto looking towards the ground.

A ninja wearing a Iwa head band materialized out of the ground.

"Pretty good kid. But I expected this much from the son of that damned Yondaime." Said the smirking Iwa ninja.

"But now you are going to die ." shouted the ninja and started doing hand seals.

**Earth Release: Earth Spike. **The man epected Naruto to be skewered by a earth spike but nothing happened. He stared at Naruto with confusion.

"Fool. I am Naruto Namikaze, jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Controlling eath and wind comes to me naturally." Said Naruto and touched the ground.

The Iwa ninja sensing disturbance under his feet jumped back. But as soon as he touched the ground numerous earth spikes emerged and pierced every part of his body. He died a painful death with disbelief etched over his face. The spikes receded in the ground taking the corpse with them underground. Naruto turned around and walked out of the training ground.

**2** **Years later,**

"So you want me to see what you are doing wrong?" asked NAruto.

Natsuko mumbled and nodded. Naruto kept staring at his sister while Itachi smirked leaning against a tree. Naruto looked towards Itachi dating him to make any comment.

"Okay try to do the technique again." Said Naruto.

"Hai...Clone technique." Shouted Natsuko doing the basic chakra release hand seal.

A pale looking copy of Natsuko could be seen lying on the ground.

"You have a large chakra reserve due to Uzumaki blood but your control is pathetic. Ask your mother to teach you some chakra control execises. Now go.

"Thank you Naruto nii san." Beamed Natsuko and left.

Naruto sighed. He just couldn't ignore her. Naruto called Itachi and they headed towards the Hokage tower. They had to meet Kurenai there.

A young beautiful sixteen year brunette girl with slightly big bust could be seen standing leaning on a wall. She was tall for her age and wearing pair of ANBU style pants and a full sleeved white top. The males passing by could be seen leering at her. A chunin even got near her to grope her ass.

"You are going to die a painful death if you touch her." Said Itachi coldly standing on the wall.

The chunin looked up to see Itachi and Naruto looking at him as if they would kill him without even blinking. He gulped and fled the seen..

"Where were you two?" asked Kurenai folding her her arms.

Naruto and Itachi jumped on the street. "Natsuko." stated Naruto.

Kurenai sighed and looked towards the boys. Naruto's clothes were the same only a little bigger as he had become quite tall for his age. Itachi had started wearing a blue shirt instead of the black. They had opened upto her quite a bit still didn't talk much.

"Lets go then." Said Naruto and the team entered the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage's Office,**

"The border outpost near rice country is not responding from two days back. Your mission is to investigate and return to Konoha. Do not engage in unnecessary fight." said the Hokage .

Taem 1 bowed and exited the office.

**Border Outpost, Rice Country.**

"You know those four ninjas were really pathetic and they were chunins of almighty Konoha." said a man wearing a long coat and a mask.

"I know Renji. You have already said that twenty times in two days." Said another man wearing only a camouflage pants.

The two became silent.

"Takeshi you know those...

"Shut Up"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 5**

**Next day,**

"When are we going to arrive sensei?" asked Kurenai.

They have travelled for one two days but still there was no sign of Rice country border. Kurenai was getting impatient.

"Just ahead of us Kurenai." Said Shikaku.

The team tree hopped for another thirty minutes and the outpost came into view.

'_There is surely something wrong.'_ Thought Shikaku looking towards the outpost.  
>"It smells blood, a lot of blood." Said Naruto getting the scent first due to his heightened senses.<p>

"Stay alert team. Don't engage in fight unless necessary. Our mission is to investigate only." Said Shikaku.

"Itachi." Said their sensei when the team neared the outpost.

Itachi nodded and activated his sharingan.

"Two shinobis with jounin level chaktra on the roof."

"And it looks like they have all ready noticed us." finished Itachi deactivating his sharingan.

'As I predicted we have to fight after all.' Thought Shikaku..

The team came to a halt when the two said man jumped before them..

"  
>Well well look at what we have here... two kids, an young and hot girl and their babysitter. Why don't you we have some with the girl after dealing with the others? Huh Takeshi." said the masked man.<p>

"Stop fooling around Renji." Ordered the other named Takeshi.

'_This Takeshi must be the boss._' Thought Shikaku.

"Itachi and Naruto you two take that mas wearing one." Said Shikaku while pointing towards Renji, "While me and Kurenai take the other."

"No fair want the girl." Said Renji but had to jump to his right as the ground splitted in two where he was standing.

Naruto erupted a wall separating the three from their sensei.

"Kids it looks like you both are out of luck today." Said Renji looking towards Itachi and Naruto.

A blade of wind rushed him but he extended his hand and the wind vanished without a trace leaving behind. Itachi had already released a large sphere of fire but it had the same fate as the wind.

"So you have some technique that sucks the chakra making ninjutsu ineffective against you." Stated Naruto.

"You are smart kid." Said Renji and smirked.

Soon he had to dodge a right uppercut punch made by Itachi.

'This kid is fast.' Thought Renji.

Itachi engaged Renji in a pure taijutsu battle but he could get a proper hit due to him half the size of Renji. He made some hits because the man was average in taijutsu but those hits lacked power. All the while Naruto was observing the taijutsu fight.

**After some time,**

"You are good but you can't beat me with taijutsu only." Said Renji arrogantly.

Itachi jumped back besides Naruto.

"Itcahi its time we get serious." Said Naruto.

Itachi nodded and activated his sharingan.

'What the...' thought Renji as Itachi appeared before him before he could blink and did a low leg sweep. Renji jumped up to dodge it but was unprepared for the painful kick he received on his chest from Naruto who upto now didn't even move.

Renji flew backwards but positioned himself landing on his feet. As soon as he touched the ground Itachi dashed towards him and hit him in his stomach with knee. Renji bent forward in pain.

Itachi was already behind Renji when Naruto appeared before him and hit him with a left hook. Renji's head moved backward and Itachi grabbed it exposing his throat. Naruto made a swipe with his hand embedded in wind chakra slitting Renji's throat.

Renji stared at his killers with disbelief as blood came out of his mouth and throat. Itachi released him and the corpse fell on the ground.

"So you had to use taijutsu after all." Said Itachi deactivating his sharingan.

"Didn't want to drag it. And you didn't use your genjutsu." Said Naruto.

Itachi shrugged in reply as Naruto touched the ground sinking the earth wall he made prior to the fight.

The earth wall disappeared to reveal Shikaku completing his **Shadow Neck Binding Technique. **

"Any problem kids." Asked Shikaku after he had killed Takeshi.

"No." Said Itachi and NAruto at the same time.

"Good lets check the outpost and move out." Ordered Shikaku.

**Two days later, Hokage Tower.**

"So you had to face two jounin level shinobis." Said the Hokage.

"Yes they had killed the chunins in the outpost. Unfortunately we were unable to interrogate them.

Hokage nodded and said, "Don't worry your team had performed well. Killing jounins are no ordinary tasks."

"Now you may leave."

Team 1 bowed and exited the Hokage office only to come face to face with the village elders Mitokade Homura and Utatane Koharu.

**Hokage's Office,**

"So do you think they are eligible." asked the alders.

"Yes they are more than capable. Although field promotions are only given during wars but such talents should not be wasted by keeping them genins.

"Its final Team 1 would be promoted to chunins." Said the Hokage.

**Konoha Streets,**

"Okays kids see you later." Said Shikau and shunshined away.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kurenai looking towards the boys.

"Sorry I have to be present at the Uchiha compound. So I must leave." Said Itachi and started walking away.

"Looks like we are alone. Lets have some food first." Said Kurenai.

Naruto nodded and said, "No barbeque."

Kurenai giggled and agreed with Naruto. Whenever sensei was there they had eat lunch at the Akimichi barbeque restaurant and that meant everyday.

"I know a good cafe. Lets go there." Said Kurenai.

Naruto nodded and looked towards a boy who was leering at Kurenai daring him to do anything. Kurenai observed the byplay and became slightly happy. She liked Naruto's protectiveness. When she had first met the boys they were cold and distant. But gradually they have opened upto her.

And especially Naruto. She just couldn't imagine how lonely Naruto must be. So yes she was concerned for him and as such had developed a weakness for him.

'_And he is cute too_..' thought Kurenai while glancing at him.

'_No I shouldn't think about him that way. He is only 10 but hell he is going to one eye candy when he grows up.' _Kurenai shook her head to clear such thoughts.

"Stupid hormones." mumbled Kurenai.

"Are you alright Kurenai?" asked Naruto.

"Yea of course. Lets go." Said Kurenai hurriedly and grabbed his hand.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow looking towards their hands.

Kurenai waited for him leave her hand but when he didn't do so she beamed and started to walk with Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 6**

**One year later,**

"So any drawbacks." Asked the Sandaime.

"No just some annoying Iwa ninja tried to kill me." Said Naruto.

'_The Iwa ninjas most probably are sixteen feet under the ground now.'_ Thought the Hokage.

Kurenai, Itachi and Naruto were promoted to chunin a year ago. The trio still did mission as a single team joined by different other chunins in various mission or a special jounin. This last mission was in Waterfall country where they had o escort their leader. While returning some Iwa ninjas recognized Naruto as Yondaime's son and as such tried to kill him.

"Okay team you are dismissed except Naruto and Itachi. You two stay." Said the Hokage. Kurenai left nodding towards the boys.

"I have a secret mission for you." Said the Hokage looking towards Itachi and Naruto.

"When do we leave Hokage sama?" asked NAruto.

"Report to me after three days at 7:00 Am. You would be detailed then." Said the Hokage.

"Now you may go."

Itachi and Naruto bowed and left.

**Konoha Streets.**

"What did the Hokage want with you two?" asked Kurenai.

"Mission." Said both the boys.

Kurenai nodded and became silent. She knew the Hoakge sometimes assigned secret missions to the boys.

"Okay guys I am going to hit the bed. See you tomorrow." Said Kurenai

"I am going to do some personal training." Said Naruto.

"Me too." Said Itachi.

The trio said their good byes and departed.

**Hokage Mountains.**

'Still not perfect.' Thought Naruto looking towards the forest.

A large part of the forest was totally devastated. Uprooted trees were lying everywhere with a crater at the middle.

"One more time.' Thought Naruto and the wind around him stated speeding up in a rotating motion.

**Three days later.**

"I have information that Kusagakure which is our ally is making some deals with Iwagakure regarding military purpose. We cannot let that happen." Said the Hokage.

"your mission is to infiltrate the village kill the elder named Kurosaki who is influencing this deal and make it look like work of Iwa."

"Now you would be joined by Kakashi Hatake as the leader."

A tall silver haired man wearing a mask over his face and one of his eye appeared in the Hokage's office.

Kakashi eyesmiled and introduced himself to Itachi and Naruto.

"Now submit your head band. This should not look like work of Konoha in any way." Said the Hokage.

The three shinobis submitted their head bands and exited the Hokage Tower.

**Forest outside Konoha,**

'_Well he looks exactly like Minato sensei but ..._' thought Kaskashi.

"Anything wrong Kakashi ." asked Naruto when he noticed Kakashi staring at him.

"Nothing Naruto. Lets increase our speed. Shall we." Said kasha.

Naruto became silent and the trio increased their speed heading towards Kusagakure. It was already night when they reached Kusa.

**Kusagakure.**

"Two chunin guarding the gate with a third one on a tower 30 meter right to them." said Itachi looking towards Kusa gate.

"So how do you suggest we infiltrate?" asked Kakashi.

"Distraction." Said Naruto

"Yes, I would cast a genjutsu on the chunins near the gate and.." said Itachi

"I would create a distraction for the chunin on the tower." Said Naruto.

"We then pass the chunin guards and dispel then genjutsu on the guards allowing them to respond to the chunin on the tower." finished Itachi.

"_Excellent observation._' Thought Kakashi.

"Lets go we have a 20 second loop." Said Itachi.

**After some time, **

The infiltration was successful as they had planned and now the trio was hiding on a large tree.

"Kurosaki's bedroom is on the third floor and there is a guard outside his room." Said Itachi observing with his sharingan.

"Okay here is the plan. Itachi use your genjutsu on the guard and prevent him from going in Kurosaki's bedroom by any chance."

"Naruto your duty is to enter Kurosaki's room without alerting anyone and kill him using a common Iwa technique and leave the rest to me." Finished Kakashi.

"Now go."

Naruto and Itachi disappeared without a trace.

**Kurosaki's Chamber **

Wind blew inside Kurosaki's bedroom and Naruto appeared beside his bed.

"I have implanted the genjutsu on the guard. Kill him." Said Itachi through his radio transmitter.

Naruto stared at the sleeping elder.

Suddenly a large earth spear appeared from beneath Kurosaki's bed and pierced him through his chest. Kurosaki opened his eyes to see a large earth spear coming out of his chest. He gurgled some blood from his mouth and his vision turned black.

"So I guessed right." Stated Naruto and turned back to see Kakashi with a Iwa ninja standing beside him.

"Yes this one was drunk enough so I hypnotized him quite easily and behold a Iwa ninja killing the elder Kurosaki." Said kaskahi.

"Okay as soon as I close my sharingan we should escape." Said Kakashi.

**One hour later,**

"So whats the verdict?" asked Kakashi.

"The Kusa leader has imprisoned the ninjas from Iwa and all the villagers are demanding their head." Said Itachi

"No more deal then." Said kakashi eye smiling.

"Now lets wait a few hours and then return back."

The mission was over and they were now hiding in a underground chamber made by Naruto using earth manipulation. The only thing left was to escape Kusa without alerting them but that was easy too.

'_You have become a splendid shinobi Naruto and Itachi you too.'_ Thought Kakashi

**One day later,**

"Yes Hokage sama the mission is successful. The Kusa leader won't make the deal with Iwa." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi had to give full report of the mission.

"Well done team. You can leave now except Kakashi." Said the Hokage.

Naruto and Itache bowed and left.

"So what do you think Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"Both Itachi and Naruto are what they are rumoured to be. Prodigies born only once. Their observation skill is excellent. Silent like atrue ninja. Excellent control over their emotion. Naruto is expert in nature manipulation whereas Itachi is very subtle. In a few years they would surpass me quite easily. To be frank Hokage sama Konahoa at last hascreated two deadly weapons." Said Kakashi and turned to leave.

"And yes they are more than ready." Saying that Kakashi left leaving the Sandaime to his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 7**

**Six months later,**

Naruto and Itachi could be seen standing in a training ground facing off each other.

"Hit me with a fire technique." said Naruto

Itachi nodded and made hand-seals.

**Fire Release: Fire tiger explosion. **A huge tiger made of fire appeared from Itachi's mouth and rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto forced to earth not to rise for blocking the fire as the tiger neared him. Just as the tiger came to a distance where he can touch it with his hand Naruto made a swipe move with his hand and Itachi saw his technique sucked into nothingness.

"What did you do?" asked Itachi never seen a technique like this before.

"I created a vacuum as soon as the fire reached me." said Naruto.

"But you have the earth for defense against fire, why make such a technique that requires too much precision." asked Itachi.

"I won't have earth everywhere." said Naruto.

Itachi nodded agreeing with Naruto.

'_But the technique has its limit. Too early and the surrounding air would fill the vacuum and too late the fire would hit me_.' thought Naruto.

"Now my turn." said Itachi and took out a ninjato strapped to his back.

He activated his sharingan and had to deflect a wind shuriken instantly. Soon many more wind shurikens started coming his way.

Itachi was deflecting every shurikens coming his way with his ninjato embedded in chakra for 20 minutes now.

"Thats enough you two." said Kurenai appearing behind Naruto. The whole filled was filled with slice marls.

"Hokage sama has called both of you." said Kurenai.

Itachi and Naruto nodded and headed towards the exit.

"Are you not coming?" asked Naruto when he saw Kurenai not following them.

"No I haven't been called. Just you two."

"I will meet you in the dango shop. Now go." said Kurenai.

Itachi and Naruto turned back and disappeared.

**Hokage Tower,**

"The ANBU Commander has noticed both of your talents. As such he is interested in recruiting You in the ANBU."

"So Itachi, Naruto are you ready to join the army?" asked the Hokage.

"When do we begin Hokage sama?" asked the boys at the same time.

"Go to the ANBU office next day. The first six months would be your probation period. Hence you would be under observation of a senior. Then he would decide your rank and post." said the Hokage**.**

Naruto and Itachi bowed and left the Hokage's office.

"So what do you think?" asked Naruto while the duo were walking in the Konoha streets.

"Its a good opportunity for us to test our strength against stronger enemies." said Itachi.

...

**Dango Shop**

Kurenai, Itachi and Naruto were sitting in a corner table talking with each other

"So what did Hokaga sama want this time?" asked Kurenai.

"The Hokage had some propositions for me and Naruto." said Itachi.

"What do you mean by proposition?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto looked around to see if anyone was listening. Seeing no one he said. " The Hokage wants us to join the ANBU."  
>"So you two..."<p>

"Yes we have accepted the promotion." said Naruto.

"So we won't remain a team any more." said Kurenai more to herself.

She knew a time would come when she would be separated from the boys. they were too strong to remain chunin any longer and still they were growing. But still she became sad.

"I would miss you two. Anyway congrats and these four years with you were best of my life." said Kurenai with a sad smile.

'And four years I have cared for you Naruto.' thought Kurenai.

"Same for us Kurenai." said Utachi.

"We have to meet our senior tomorrow." said Naruto indicating that this was their last meeting as a team.

Kurenai nodded and said, "I guess now I would try for the position of teacher in the academy."

Naruto looked towards her questioningly. "Yes I wanted to teach someday but its not permanent after all I have to become a jounin too." said Kurenai.

The trio became silent.

'Its not like that I won't see them anymore but still its hurts to know that Naruto won't stay beside me from now on.' thought Kurenai.

"Okay guys we should call it day. Good Bye." said Kurenai and ran out of the shop.

Itachi and Naruto looked at each other trying to understand what happened to her.

"See you tomorrow at the ANBU office." said Itachi and bid Naruto goodbye.

**Next Morning, Kurenai's Apartment.**

Kurenai could be seen sitting on a chair drinking tea. She couldn't sleep at all last night. Every time she closed her eyes Naruto's face appeared before her and she remembered she won't be seeing that face every day from now on. She didn't think Naruto as the cold hearted Kyubi brat as everyone else thought. To her he was just a lonely boy abandoned boy who needed love.

'How strange life can be. I am infatuated with a boy younger than me and whom the all village is afraid of.' thought Kurenai.

She was broken out of her thoughts when someone knocked her door.

'Who could it be at this hour' thought Kurenai as she reached for the door.

"Naruto" said a surprised Kurenai seeing the blonde boy whom she was falling for.

"You haven't slep last night." said Naruto looking towards Kurenai's eyes.

"Yea nightmares. Anyway what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be meeting your senior." asked Kurenai.

"Yes. I won't be seeing you for a while so I want do say good bye to you."

"And...thank you." said Naruto

"What? I don't understand." said Kurenai.

"You are the first person to show concern for me so thank you for that. Anyway bye." said Naruto and turned to leave.

"Naruto." said Kurenai.

Naruto looked back only to see Kurenai rushing towards him. Kurenai hugged Naruto with all her strength. Naruto remained in the hug.

"Okay I must be going now." said Naruto after some time.

Kurenai nodded and released him. Naruto stared at her and started walking away.

'Don't forget me Naruto.' thought Kurenai.

Kurenai was the first and only person showing concern for him, caring for him, always asking if he had eaten anything or not. Naturally Naruto started expecting her care and developed a weakness for her.

"Aren't we suppose to meet at the ANBU office?" asked Naruto.

"That was the plan but Uchiha district happened to be in the same direction of Kurenai's apartment." said Itachi appearing behind Naruto.

The duo looked at each other and continued walking.

**ANBU Office,**

"So where is our senior?" asked Itachi to girl sitting in the reception.

"Don't worry your assigned senior is a little tardy. He will come." said the girl.

Itachi and Naruto had all ready met the commander and were informed about the ANBU code of conduct. Now they were waiting for their senior. They were given the basic ANBU gears and a blank mask. They would be given actual mask after they passed the probation period.

"Good morning." said Kakashi entering the office.

"Kakashi." asid Naruto.

"No no. From today I am Kakashi sempai to you too." said Kakashi eye-smiling.

"So you are our assigned senior. I see." said Itachi.

"Yes boys and as you can see we are already late so lets begin your probation training." said Kakashi.


End file.
